


A wise man never...

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary. I don't think one can adequately summarize it. Really, the crack is strong in this one. Also, the notes are longer than the wee snippet of crack itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wise man never...

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  The ever marvellous [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/) wrote wonderful yummy squeeworthy sex for [](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/profile)[**highlander100**](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/) **"Sex"** Challenge. And high on that pretty D/M/K crack, I begged to borrow a slice of his Universe and wrote some more crack.  
>  The 100-word drabble for [](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/profile)[**highlander100**](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/) Challenge # 109 is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/)  
>  This one's the slightly longer version. I mean, who can fail to be inspired by glowing Methosdicks?  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Just playing. The glowing Methosdick (TM) belongs to [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/), the rest belongs to TPTB.  
>  **Warnings:** Pure, unashamed crack. Set in [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/)'s D/M/K crack!AU  
>  **Credit:** Thank you to [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/) for letting me play in your sandbox, and for [](http://cyberducks.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyberducks**](http://cyberducks.livejournal.com/) for the original inspiration of the glowing Methosdick!
> 
> NB! To get any of it, you really need to read [this](http://community.livejournal.com/highlander100/259268.html) first!  
> 

  
Methos looked down at two dark heads bent together, engrossed in studying the strange new phenomenon.  
"You know, " he remarked, "this reminds me of the time when an entire civilization used to worship my penis."  
Both heads shot up, colliding with a rather satisfying crack! in the process.  
Methos thought that the second simultaneous "Owwwwwww" was particularly harmonious.  
"There were whole temples dedicated to my penis. With amazingly life-like frescoes, and mosaiques made of precious stones, and silk tapestries, and marble statues...And the fair boys and maidens, in the main temple in the capital, of course, to take good care of the original. It was quite exhausting, to be honest. Especially being forced to maintain the erection almost constantly."  
Come to think of that, they must've been practicing the timing of the eyeroll, too, those sly bastards.  
He glared at his lovers.  
"You don't believe me?"  
Silence.  
He let a hint of Death creep into his voice.  
" Maybe you think it is undeserving of such attention?"  
"Oh, no," said Kronos hastily, "It is very pretty indeed."  
"Especially with the special glow effects," added Duncan for good measure.  
It seemed that Kronos and Duncan wholeheartedly agreed on several fundamental truths. For example, everything about Methos was pretty. Moreover, a wise man never disses his lovers' assets. Especially if he wants to keep on getting any.  
That was perfectly fine with Methos. Two agreeable lovers beat two glowering enemies any day. Even if it meant he'd have to brush up his tall tales to a wholly next level. After all, for a truly appreciative audience it would be worth the effort.  



End file.
